psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Avinious/The Community
Alright, so we've got the wiki itself slowly coming together. It's information is being sorted out, it's got people who are working on making it look great and nice, making things better. That's all fine and good. But what about the people of the community? So far, the community itself has gone to hell. Nobody really gets along or tries to communicate about what they're doing. There is absolutely -no- conversation about psionics in chat. People fight on a daily basis. Do you really think people want to join a community like this? We need to work on our communication as people, not just on the wiki's information, but on how we are to one another. The rudeness needs to end, the complete lack of care about eachother needs to be fixed. I know I never say anything, but thats because I don't like to post things on the wiki itself, and in chat, I just don't like anyone right now. Work on your people skills, not just your psionic skills. Don't come into chat an egotistic, nobody wants to hear you blowing dust around because you think you can create tornadoes now. If you can create tornadoes, thats awesome, no need to gloat about it. (Tha'ts just an example, thats not an exclusive.) People need to learn to be more civil in chat. Being rude to one another because you think you're better then one another, or because you haven't met them yet, is not ok. If they were rude to you, don't be rude back, just tell them to stop, if they don't, tell a moderator. Let US handle the situation. This doesn't just mean the normal people, staff lose it too, we -all- need to work on this. Keep the energy in chat clear Seriously, this is an energy community, we're sensitive to things like that, if you can't tell, things go to chaos often when the chat gets a negative charge. We need to keep that negativity out of the wiki and the chat. It'll help us as a whole. I know not everyone understands what I mean, but if we try to do so, you'll notice the different air. Actually try to talk about things related to the wiki The chat is nice to relax in, but we do need to actually try to talk about psionics pretty often, or -atleast- something related to it. Even if its only loosely so, as we aren't exactly progressing in information, now are we? Finally, for now, We need to try and understand one another If you haven't met someone, don't start hostile at them. You have to start by actually learning who they are. If you don't like who they are, just don't talk to them, don't get involved in conversation with them, but don't make the chat a place where only you and YOUR friends can relax and have fun, and talk about things. Chat is a place for anyone who follows the rules to go, it's a privilege being there, don't take it away from other people just because they aren't your friend. Thanks, I know I don't usually contribute on the wiki side, but I really do care about this sites well being. Category:Blog posts